darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
480
Barnabas has Julia hypnotize Jeff to forget what Dr. Lang put him through. During the process she learns of the entire experiment and attempts to call the police. Synopsis Teaser : A silent moon shines over the great house of Collinwood, a silent observer to all the terrors, past and present, that had visited the Collins family. Far away from Collinwood, a member of the Collins family is in danger, far greater danger than he knows. Barnabas picks up the phone to call Julia Hoffman, but Dr. Lang takes out a revolver and reminds him that like all men, he is now susceptible to death. Act I Barnabas hangs up the phone. But then he realizes that Lang needs him for the experiment, and knows Lang won't kill him. Barnabas decides to risk the chance and calls Julia. Back at Collinwood, Cassandra Collins tells Julia that Prof. Stokes and she should meet. The two chat as if they could be friends. The phone rings, and Julia is told by Barnabas that he needs her help, to come to Lang's house, and to bring her medallion. Julia makes her excuses to Cassandra, and leaves. Act II Julia arrives at Dr. Lang's home. Barnabas and Eric lie to Julia in an attempt to get her to hypnotize Jeff to forget the last five hours. They convince Julia that Jeff has had a psychotic break and cannot be believed, whatever he says. Julia sits with Jeff in a guest room, insisting that she be left alone with him. Jeff awakens and tells Julia that Lang tried to cut off his head. Act III Jeff tells Julia all about Lang and his experiment. Julia does not know whether to believe him, but her suspicions have been aroused. Julia hypnotizes Jeff and removes his memories, then goes to verify what Jeff has said. But downstairs, Lang starts to wonder what is taking Julia so long, and Barnabas goes to check on her. Julia discovers the lab, just as Jeff said, including the faceless/headless creature. Stunned, Julia screams in terror. Act IV Barnabas and Lang run in. Barnabas tells Julia that he stopped Lang from killing Jeff, but he wants the experiment to continue, as it is the only way to be free from Angelique. Lang explains that by transferring Barnabas' life force into the creature, he will be cured. Julia realizes that they will still have to take a person's life to finish the experiment. Julia says she wants Barnabas to be cured, but she can't stay any longer. Lang offers to show her to the door, but Julia say it isn't necessary. Lang doesn't trust her, and follows her down to the foyer. There they discover the door to the study is closed and locked. Julia has locked herself into the room to call the police. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I want you to come over immediately, and bring your medallion. ---- : Barnabas: One more life. That’s all it will take, and then the destruction will be ended, forever! : Julia: One - more - LIFE! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Duane Morris as Adam (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * There is a tape edit during the scene with Dr. Lang, Julia and Barnabas. is no discernible tape edit. It looks like a minor video 'hit' during playback of the tape master * This episode and the next are the first two episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Jeff must be mad? x2 * SEDATIVE: Dr. Lang gave Jeff a sedative. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Julia saw Jeff at Dr. Lang's house. Bloopers and continuity errors * Dr. Lang stumbles over the line, "what no one has done before," and says, "what no one has been... done before." * Julia leaves her purse in Lang's laboratory. * The phone at Collinwood rings as Julia and Cassandra come down the stairs. Julia is in the lead, but for some reason, ignores the ringing phone, and Cassandra answers it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 480 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 480 - One More LifeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes